Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody Casts
Here are some of Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book parody casts. Cast *Ten Cents as Baloo *Sunshine as Mowgli *Hercules as Bagheera *Top Hat as Kaa *Jack the Grappler as Shere Khan *Big Mac as Colonel Hathi *Guysborough (TT) as Louie *Sea Rouge as Buzzie *Grampus as Ziggy *Blair as Flaps *Burke as Dizzy *Zip/Zug as Tabaqui *Lillie Lightship as Shanti *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Couple) as Winifred *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Hair Elephant *Inverness (from TT) as Chowing Elephant *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Junior *Shrimpers as Monkeys *Liners as Elephants *The Other Tugs as Wolves *Foduck (from TT) as Baby Mowgli *Lord Stinker as Lucky *Puffa as Mowgil's Father *Sally Seaplane as Mowgli's Mother *Baddeck (from TT) as Ranjan *OJ as Rocky *Warrior as Akela *Izzy Gomez as Father Wolf *Sigrid (from TT) as Mother Wolf *Theodore (from TT) as Old Monkey Special Guests For Big Mac's March * Dr Robotnik as Governor Ratcliffe * The Robots as Govenor Ratcliffe's Minions * Agent Ed as The Boy * The Crows as The Animals * Luigi as Tantor * Cream as Terk * Rayman as Aladdin * Ly the Fairy as Princess Jasmine * Tom and Jerry as The Two Other Elephants * GonGon as John Darling * AiAi as Michael Darling * Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Rocket Robot on Wheels as The Lost Boys * The Disney Characters as The Other Animals * The Stampede (from The Lion King) as The Stampede (from Jumanji) * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Parade * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Crash Bandicoot, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs * Shaggy Rogers as Hogarth * Berk as The Iron Giant Special Guests For The Bare Necessities * The Characters as The NickyHelp's Crossover Characters Special Guests For I Wanna Be Like You With Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II Musical Song * The Cartoon Network and Disney Characters as The Filip Zebic Crossover Characters Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 1: The Meeting At Big Port Rock. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 2: Hercules saves Sunshine from Top Hat. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 3: Big Mac's March (with a crossover: Inspired by Neo Burns). *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 4: A Character Smash. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 5: Ten Cents teaches Sunshine some lessons. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 6: The Bare Necessities (with a crossover: Inspired by NickyHelp). *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 7: I Wanna Be Like You (with a crossover: Inspired by Darkblade (The Prophecy, including the escape from the monkeys with a crossover) (with the Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II song). *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 8: A Special Mission. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 9: Sunshine escapes Top Hat. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 10: Sunshine meets Warrior, Grampus, Burke, and Blair. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody 11: As Sunshine leaves with Lillie Lightship, Ten Cents and Hercules go back home with a crossover (Inspired by NickyHelp). Category:Dcolemanh